deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Senator Armstrong
1= |-| 2= Steven Armstrong is a character and villain from the video game series, Metal Gear Solid. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Senator Armstrong vs. Albert Wesker * Steven Armstrong vs. Alex Louis Armstrong * Armstrong vs Berserker * Senator Armstrong vs. The Boss (Saints Row) * Captain America vs. Senator Armstrong * Cinder Fall vs Senator Armstrong * Senator Armstrong vs. Darth Vader (Abandoned) * Armstrong vs. Doomfist * Doomsday VS Senator Armstrong (Completed) * Senator Armstrong VS Funny Valentine * Senator Armstrong vs. Genesect * Iron Patriot vs Senator Armstrong * Senator Armstrong vs Jack Baker * Steven Armstrong vs. JC Denton (Abandoned) * Kenshiro VS Senator Armstrong * Senator Armstrong VS Lusamine * M. Bison vs Senator Armstrong (Abandoned) * Max Caxton vs Steven Armstrong (Abandoned) * Mike Haggar VS Steven Armstrong * Saxton Hale VS Steven Armstrong (Completed) * The Soldier vs Senator Armstrong * Tsunade vs Senator Armstrong (Abandoned) * Senator Armstrong Vs. Zangief (Abandoned) Battles Royale * Unshou Ishizuka battle royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Adam Taurus * All Might (My Hero Academia) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Dian * Garnet (Steven Universe) * Gill (Street Fighter) * Jasper * Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) * Raoh (Fist of the North Star) * Rita Repulsa (Power Rangers) * Salem * Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) * Masayoshi "Samael" Shido (Persona 5) Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Real name: Steven Armstrong * Age: Likely in his early 40's * Classification: Enhanced Human, U.S. Senator, Secret Backer of World Marshal Inc. and Desperado Enforcement LLC. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength, Speed and Durability * Superhuman stamina * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant * His nanomachines react to trauma and harden to match the force of incoming attacks * Limited Technological Manipulation * Can leech energy from nearby machinery to power his nanomachines * Can generate explosionsand fissures of fire * Pseudo-Electromagnetism (which he can use to levitate and toss around metal objects), * Resistance to Molecular-level Damage (Can resist the effects of HF Blades while his nanomachines are active and hardened) * Regeneration (Can heal and attach his limbs together) Feats * Defeated Sam (Armstrong propelled the nanomachine hardened stump into Sam's right arm) * Easily broke Raiden's HF Blade with one hand and overpowered him in a brief struggle and brought him to his knees on rounds * Strong enough to makes lava erupt with a single-punch to the ground * Punched through and survived the explosion from EXCELSUS with no scratch * Held his own against Raiden (With the Murasama HD Blade) Weaknesses * Overconfident and a bit of a sadist * Armstrong will die if his nanotech-infused heart is destroyed * His nanomachines can run out of power (Kojima claims Jetstream Sam could have won their fight if he tried just tried holding out until Armstrong's nanomachines ran out of power) and require immense amounts of power to activate fully (He drained multiple heavily armed military-grade helicopters during his fight with Sam and Metal Gear Excelsus' remaining energy during his fight with Raiden) * Can get overconfident when he's certain he'll win. Trivia Videos Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Home Console Characters Category:Konami Characters Category:Male Category:Metal Gear Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Politicians Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonist Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Martial Artist Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Technology users Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Final Boss Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Telekinetic Fighters